


Ink and Irises

by isthisphantasy (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist! Daichi, Getting Together, Mainly Daisuga the rest is background, Multi, Punk!Suga, Tattoo Artist and Florist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isthisphantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi whirled around to greet his new customer. “Welcome to Karasuno Florists, how can I… help... you...” His voice dropped off, stunned by his new customer.</p><p>He was a ridiculously attractive twenty something with light hair under a black beanie. He had big fawn eyes, warm and brown, contradicting the ruggedness of the studs in his ears. But the most striking part of him was the vivid lines and colors running up and down his arms. Art depicting nature; Trees, foliage and a beautiful array of different flowers in saturated color. </p><p>Daichi lost his ability to speak. He was sure that he was seeing some kind of punk-rock angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Yup that's right I finally got rid of my writer's block! I'm not too sad to see it go.
> 
> And so I'm back with yet another Daisuga because I love these two like my own children. 
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!

Daichi took comfort in flowers. He admired the gentle strength of some, the fragility of others. He loved how they grabbed attention, vibrant colors and delicate patterns. Flowers make people happy. They mend relationships and spark new ones. Giving them is a simple gesture, but also a powerful one. 

Daichi grew up around flowers. His childhood was punctuated by blossoms. Tiger lillies, speckled and sunburst orange after big victories. Scarlet carnations after graduations. His grandmother celebrated everything with a bouquet. “Flowers have a very specific meaning.” She would say. “They have a language just like you and me.” Her shop was her pride and joy, a florist through and through. Daichi always admired that. Her dedication and devotion.

He hoped to run the shop the same way. 

He made a few changes once the shop was truly his, updating appliances and hiring part time help. New coolers replaced the old, while the old displays stayed, putting his personality into the florist’s shop while still leaving his grandmother’s touches and old world charm. He loved every inch of the shop with it’s tidy and charming storefront and messy work room with soil strewn floor.

Daichi blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he trudged downstairs and unlocked the door to the shop. In tandem with inheriting the shop, Daichi also inherited the apartment above it, so work was never far away. He sipped at his mug of coffee as he turned the “Sorry, we’re closed” sign to “Come in! We’re open”

He manned the morning shift by himself, assisting the few early customers that came. An elderly man who came in every morning to buy his wife a bouquet, a frazzled looking businesswoman, stopping in hurriedly and asking for his best bouquet of congratulatory flowers, a wedding planner, ordering ten bouquets and fifteen table arrangements on short notice, apologizing profusely while consoling a frantic bride over the phone. 

Business slowed as time went on, the stream of people crowding the sidewalks thinning. This time of day was peaceful. Few people came in, so Daichi could make sure that all his blossoms were happy and content, the way they should be. 

His grandmother used to tell him that flowers needed to be talked to like people did. Although he realized now that it was silly, he talked to them everyday. He greeted the potted tulips, spritzing them with water and diluted fertilizer, telling them about his night. He told them about the conversation he had with his friends the other day, how they wanted to start setting him up on blind dates because according to them he “didn’t go out enough.” He moved the hanging baskets into the sunlight, assuring them that he was perfectly fine, how he wasn’t lonely. He went out with his friends, he ran a business. He didn’t want a relationship. He assured the peonies that he wasn’t lying, but he couldn’t quite convince himself. 

It wasn’t until he was halfway finished with taking inventory of the coolers that the bell on the front door chimed again. It appeared that he had a customer. 

He whirled around to greet his new customer. “Welcome to Karasuno Florists, how can I… help... you...” His voice dropped off, stunned by his new customer. 

He was of average height, an inch or two shorter than Daichi and looked to be about the same age. Under a black beanie his hair was a startling almost-white blonde that shone in the bright sunlight that poured through the window. He had big fawn eyes, warm and brown, contradicting the ruggedness of the black studs in his ears. But more striking than any of that were the vivid lines and colors running up and down his arms. Art depicting nature; a weeping willow with its cascading, pale green foliage, fallen maple leaves in orange and red tones and an array of different flowers in both black and white and saturated color. Daichi forgot how to speak. 

He was nearly sure that he was seeing some kind of punk-rock angel. 

“Can I take pictures in here?” The man asked, his voice soothing. He smiled softly, clutching a small yellow camera in his hand, the kind that printed pictures instantly. 

“Oh- Yeah, absolutely.” Daichi answered, praying to whatever god that was listening that his voice wouldn’t crack. The man smiled again in response, thanking him. He almost skipped across the store over to the display of daffodils in a way that was incredibly endearing. 

He crouched down and snapped a picture of a white and orange bloom before popping back up and shaking out the printed photograph, developing it. He smiled softly at his picture and pocketed it, bounding over to another display. 

Daichi forced himself to stop staring and being creepy, going back to counting white carnations. He was almost successful in distracting himself when the man spoke again. 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi by the way, but most people just call me Suga.” He said, looking at Daichi over his shoulder. “I can’t believe I work five minutes away and I’m only just discovering this place! It’s absolutely charming.”

“It was my grandmother’s.” Daichi answered. “She did most of the work.” Suga smiled. “I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Suga snapped a picture of a pre-made bouquet of Baby’s Breath and red roses. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He looked at the roses with a soft smile, bending to pick a fallen petal off the ground. He studied it carefully before pocketing that too, pressing it alongside his pictures.

He bounded across the store again, studying blossoms of every color. He snapped pictures of everything and Daichi watched as he shook each print-out, watching the way the colors painting his arm blurred and mixed. 

“I like your tattoos.” Daichi blurted, resisting the urge to slap himself. 

Suga smiled brightly, lighting up his whole face. “Me too! Some people like to decorate their houses, I like to decorate my arms”. He gushed, shifting his arm and giving Daichi a clear view of the artwork. “I actually drew all of these.” 

Daichi’s eyes widened. “That’s incredible, you’re an amazing artist!”

“Well I should be, it’s my trade. I’m a tattoo artist at the shop around the corner.”

“Well that explains it.” Daichi smiled. “They really are beautiful.” 

Suga honest to god blushed, his pale face turning pink. “Well um, I should be getting to work now.” He said, fidgeting with his earring. “But first I-” He bounded over to the pre-made bouquets. “What kind of flower says nice to meet you?”

“Daisies.” Daichi answered quickly. He knew flower-language like the back of his hand after studying it through much of his youth.

Suga selected a bouquet off the display. “I’ll be buying this.”

Daichi rung him up, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when their hands brushed as he handed the other man his change. 

Once the flowers were paid for Suga handed them back to Daichi. “These are for you . For taking up your time and also because it was in fact very nice to meet you.”

“Oh.” Now Daichi could not ignore the fast pace of his pulse. “No- You didn’t have to. I really liked talking to you.” 

“Just take them Sawamura.”

“Daichi.” He had no idea what he was doing. “Call me Daichi.”

Suga smiled. “Take the flowers Daichi. And don’t put them back on display. Bring them back home so you can remember today whenever you see them.”

Daichi reached into the cooler and grabbed a red and white flower. “Well then, take this. That way you can remember to come back.” Daichi could not believe what he was saying. 

“What kind of flower is it?” Suga asked.

“A Gloxinia.”

“What does it mean?” 

Daichi smiled. “That’s a secret.” 

“Well then I guess I have to come back to find out what it means.” He laughed. “Until next time. Bye Daichi.”

“Bye.”

The bell chimed as Suga left, leaving Daichi feeling sort of lonely. He tried to resume administrative work, toying with a button on the cash register. He sighed.

“God I’m so gay.” He said out loud to himself, burying his still-blushing face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't look up the meaning of Gloxinia it's just too gay.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I practically live off your comments and kudos I eat it up. I read each and every one. Multiple times.


	2. Zinnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback on chapter one! I'm hoping for weekly updates, and I'll try my best to stay on time. Also, If you want to talk to me/ask questions/leave requests I'm at http://chibi-sugawara.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“So you mean to tell me that you met a hot guy who was obviously into you, bought him flowers and didn’t even come back with his number?” 

“Yeah.” Suga said. “And he was not obviously into me. He could have just been friendly.”

“What the hell Suga?” Oikawa Tooru, the parlor’s receptionist exclaimed. He hopped to sit on top of the counter. “He gave you a flower. A cheesy, romantic flower. He obviously wants you.”

“I don’t know about that.” Suga toyed with the petals of the flower, putting it alongside his best tracing pens and drawing pencils. 

Oikawa sighed dramatically. “You’re adorable. Everybody wants you. Flower boy totally wants you.” He looked over his shoulder for affirmation. “Iwa-chan, don’t you think Suga is adorable?”

Iwaizumi, the other man in the room looked up from his drawing. He tilted his head, studying Suga. “Yeah, you’re pretty cute.”

“See! Even Iwa-chan thinks you’re cute and his standards are really high. The only other person he’s ever called cute is me.”

Iwaizumi tried to hide his blush as he tacked his drawing up on the display board on the wall. “Oikawa don’t you have work to do? Appointments to confirm? Calls to make? Why do you work here again?”

“Oh fine! I’ll go stand over there all alone.” He started to slowly walk towards his desk in the front of the shop. “By myself.” He added, a bit louder. “With nobody to keep me company.” 

“You’re literally thirty feet away.”

“Oh what was that Iwa-chan? I can’t hear you all the way over here!” Oikawa shouted, making Iwaizumi’s eye twitch.

“I have to deal with him all of the time now.” Iwaizumi whispered to Suga. “Twenty four, seven.”

Suga laughed. “You know you like it. You wouldn’t have moved in together if you didn’t.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I do.”

“Are you guys whispering about me?!” Oikawa shouted from his post at the front. “Unbelieveable.”

Suga had several appointments throughout the day. He finished a two-day piece on one of their regulars, finishing up his sleeve. He talked a nineteen year old girl out of getting her boyfriend’s name written across her hip. He attempted to start a rather ambitious pin-up piece on a frat boy’s abdomen, but he almost passed out two minutes in. It was a pretty average day. 

Later in the day Suga took all of his pictures out of his pocket and spread them out across his table. He organized them in color order, from classic red roses to deep purple violets and every hue in between. He smiled as he remembered the little shop and it’s homey, welcoming atmosphere. Would it be weird for him to go back tomorrow? He thought so. Even though Daichi had told him to come back soon, tomorrow would be too soon. He would need an excuse. 

“Well don’t you look lovelorn over there?” Oikawa smiled. “Looking at your pictures, reminiscing about the old times that you’ve had with him.”

Suga turned to him. “Can you reminisce about something that happened six hours ago?”

“Well you tell me. You were obviously just doing it.” 

“Oikawa can I help you with something?”

Oikawa put his hands up in defense. “Boy aren’t we touchy today? I just came to tell you that your four o’clock is here for his consultation.”

Suga gathered up his pictures and put them on his desk. He walked with Oikawa back to the front of the shop by the waiting area. A tall man with dark hair waited in one of the chairs. He frowned as he read something on his phone before noticing Suga.

“Hi, Kageyama. You can come back to the chair with me and we can discuss your plans.” Suga said cheerily in his best ‘customer service’ voice.  
Kageyama had become a regular of late. Suga was very proud of the work that he did on him. One arm had a full sleeve of a variation of different designs all in black and white. His favorite piece was a flock of crows on Kageyama’s bicep, all in flight. They looked beautiful in contrast against his smooth skin. Now he was getting going on his other arm.

“So!” Suga said cheerily once they were settled. “What are we thinking for the other side?”

Kageyama frowned, thinking. “I want something from nature. I’m not sure what.”

“And I’m guessing you want it in black and white right?”

Kageyama nodded. It was Suga’s personal goal to get Kageyama to agree to a piece in color. But so far he only wanted black and white, and Suga had always agreed. It was his job anyway. 

Kageyama tilted his head, still frowning, like he often did. “Actually. I like all the flowers you have. Maybe I should do one of those.”

Suga smiled. “That could look really nice over here!” Suga pointed to the side of Kageyama’s tricep, on the side of his arm under a rather impressive saturated feather piece. Suga nearly patted himself on the back for that one.

Kageyama nodded again. “I just don’t know what kind of flower I want.”

Suga thought for a moment until it clicked. 

“You know what Kageyama? I have a great idea!”

“Okay?”

“Can you meet me here tomorrow at the same time you came in today?”

“Yeah sure. What are we doing?”

“Well there’s a florist’s shop down the road from here. We could walk over there and you can pick out the type of flower that you want to get inked.”

“Oh sure.” Kageyama said, putting his jacket back on. He almost sounded the tiniest bit excited. “Okay, I’ll meet you here.”

“Great!” Suga smiled. “I’ll walk you back to the front.”

Suga wanted to pat himself on the back again. Now he had a perfect excuse to go back. But he was definitely not in love with the shop owner. No matter what Oikawa said he wasn’t. Totally not. 

Okay, maybe just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH I love Daisuga it's so good. So is Iwaoi I love them too.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave feedback below! You all make my schooldays a whole lot better.


	3. Lilly of the Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a lil late here! I promise I tried extra hard on this one. I personally think it's really cute.
> 
> Please leave feedback if you like what you read!

Suga steeled himself as he walked around the corner with Kageyama. He was going to walk in that store, and see Daichi. He was going to be the perfect combination of innocent and flirty that was his signature cocktail for picking up guys. He knew how to reel them in. He was confident. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

He held the door open for Kageyama, heart skipping a beat as he hear the tell-tale ding of the bell. He put on his best friendly smile and walked through the threshold. 

“Oh.” Suga said, smile faltering microscopically. “You’re not Daichi.”

A short young man with a smile almost as bright as his orange hair answered. “Nope! He’s in the back room. Do you want me to get him for you?” 

Suga waved him off, playing with one of his earrings. “No, no, It’s fine! I don’t want to bother him if he’s busy.”

“I’m Hinata.” He pointed to the flower-embellished nametag pinned to his apron. “I work here, I can help you!”

“Well thank you Hinata.” Suga gestured to Kageyama, who had stayed quiet next to him. “Take it away Kageyama, tell him what you want.”

“I umm, I wanted to look at your stock as inspiration for a tattoo on my arm.” He rolled up one of his shirt sleeves. “On here.”

“Wow!” Hinata gushed “Your tattoos are so cool! But why aren’t any of them colorful?”

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know. Nothing’s happened to make me want one in color.”

“But color looks so cool! It’s all in your face like KABLAM!” He gestured explosively as his eyes widened. “Black and white kind of blends in but look at him!” Hinata pointed at Suga’s arm. “His ink stands out like KA-POW!”

“I think I get the gist.” Kageyama deadpanned. 

“Hinata?” A deep voice called from the back. Suga’s ears piqued. “Is everything okay? I heard yelling.” Daichi walked out from the back, dusting dirt off his hands. He surveyed the room, pausing on the figure by the zinnias. 

“Suga!” Daichi’s eyes widened. He tried to brush dirt off his pants, forgetting about his dirtier gloves and smearing soil all over his jeans. He groaned, tossing the gloves onto the counter and composing himself. “Um. Can we pretend like that didn’t happen?”

Suga laughed and nodded. “Let’s start over.” 

“Oh, Suga hey! What brings you back so soon?” Daichi smiled.

“My client is looking for inspiration for a new piece. I told him that this was the perfect place to look for it.”

“I see Hinata is showing him around.” They looked over at the younger pair who were already arguing like they’d known each other for years. 

“A cactus is not a flower!” Kageyama exclaimed. “It’s just a cactus, what are you some sort of dumbass?”

“Excuse me? Who's the one who works at a flower shop! That’s right it's me!” Hinata jumped around angrily.

“Well you’re not doing a very good job! You haven’t sold me anything!” 

“Look you’re making the cactus sad! It didn’t do anything to you! You’re making it feel bad about itself!”

“Plants don’t have feelings!”

Hinata gasped. “Take that back right now!”

Suga smiled, turning back to Daichi. “They remind me of an old married couple.”

Daichi laughed, really laughed. A rich, hearty sound that made Suga shiver despite the warmness of it.

Suga didn’t realize that he’s been subconsciously inching closer and closer to Daichi until their hands were brushing. When Suga tilted his head up Daichi was so close and warm and dare he say kissable. They stared at each other for a moment, a cheesy movie moment that left Suga a little bit breathless. All he had to do was move two inches and they’d be kissing. He could pretend it was an accident,

But Suga held back. He apologized, moving away and trying not to label Daichi’s expression as disappointment even though he wished that it was. 

Daichi looked confused for a second before shaking himself off. “Lemme show you something.” He tugged Suga gently by the wrist over behind the counter to the back stockroom. 

“Where are we- Oh.” Suga gasped, swallowing his words. The stockroom was beautiful, despite the disarray. Blossoms of all colors sat behind glass in large coolers and foliage of all kinds flowed from terra-cotta pots. Even back here, in such a peaceful place, they could still hear the arguing from up front.

Daichi shifted pots of soil around, searching before pulling out a large plant with broad leaves. “I got this for you.” Daichi showed him a hibiscus plant with flowers identical to the ones on Suga’s arm. Daichi set the plant on a large workbench, smiling softly at it. “I thought of you as soon as I saw it.”

Suga smiled as bright as possible. “It’s beautiful!” He touched the petals fondly.

“You hibiscus tattoo really stood out to me. I was really drawn to how bright and soft it looked with your piercings and your light hair.”

“A mixture of hard and soft. That’s what I was going for.”

Daichi smiled. “I know it’s dumb, like I just met you two days ago, but- No I don’t.”

“What?” Suga egged on, desperate for him to finish his sentence. “You can’t say something like that and give up halfway through.” He realized that they had drifted closer again. This time he didn’t move away. 

“I-I’m just kind of… drawn to you. I can’t help it. I just want to be closer. Is that- is that weird?”

Suga shook his head, looking up into Daichi’s eyes. “No, I feel the same way.”

Daichi started to laugh. “God this is so cliche.” 

Suga began to giggle too and soon they were hysterically laughing together for no apparent reason. Suga laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder, who was shuddering from laughter. 

Suga lifted his head, regaining his composure. “You know what we should do now?”

“What?”

“We should kiss.”

“Sounds good to me.”

And so Suga reached up, catching Daichi’s lips with his. He moved his arms to circle Daichi’s neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Daichi wound his fingers in Suga’s hair, pulling lightly and driving Suga wild. He was as warm as Suga had imagined and smelled of spring. He sucked lightly on Suga’s lip ring. He shuddered. They broke apart, then bounced right back like magnets.

“No it’s right in here Kageyama I swear, you’ll like this one! I know-” Hinata paused, yell dying on his lips. “Boss! I’m so sorry! I-”

He dropped his hands from Suga’s hair to his pockets. “What do you need Hinata?”

“I just- I- Nothing! Oh please don’t kill me.”

“I won't. Just take what you need.”

Hinata yelped and grabbed a palm from the shelf. “Sorry!” He ran from the room.

Suga smiled, trying to fix his hair as best he could. “You were very calm there.”

“That kid is always getting into trouble. He’s scared himself enough.”

“Here.” Suga handed Daichi his phone. “Put your number in.”

Daichi smiled. “Yeah. I’ll definitely call you. We can go out somewhere. We can do anything. I don’t care.”

“Are you asking me out?” Suga laughed.  
“God yes. You’re adorable.” 

“I try my best.” Suga played with his lip ring absently. “Well I should be getting back now. Goodbye kiss?”

“Of course.” Daichi kissed his gently once on the cheek, and again briefly on the lips. “I’ll call you.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Suga took his hibiscus carefully and carried it against his hip.

He gathered up Kageyama, who had surprisingly found a flower that he liked. He cradled it in his hand, careful not to crush the petals.

As they turned the corner back towards the tattoo parlor, Kageyama broke his silence. “I confess, I didn’t expect to go in there for a flower and find you making out with the owner in the back.”

Suga smiled. “Well neither did I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... Cute.
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave your feedback below! Your comments make me so happy it' so much fun to read what you think!


	4. Daffodil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I got sidetracked with school and work and certain skeleton infused 8-bit video games.
> 
> But here it is! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments as I live for feedback.

“I swear to all things holy Suga you need to call him right now!” 

“Isn’t there some rule that you have to wait three days before you call? Because it’s only been two.”

“No that isn’t a rule! Call him! I will sit here and pout until you do.” Oikawa rested his head on his arm and pouted the best he could.

“Pout all you want.” Suga retorted. “I’m not the one who’s gonna get forehead wrinkles from it.”

Oikawa considered that and returned to his normal posture. “Just listen to me and call your flower boy. His number is sitting in your phone all lonely. It wants to be called.” He turned around searching. “Iwa-chan back me up here!” 

“Oikawa some of us do actual work here you know.”

“There’s nobody here right now. What could you possibly have to do?” Oikawa skipped over to him and grabbed his hand. “Come and sit on my lap and join the conversation.”

Iwaizumi resisted. “I’d really rather not sit on your lap in broad daylight thanks.”

“So you’ll do it later?” Oikawa winked.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I’m going on break.”

Oikawa turned back to Suga. “My Iwa-chan is just shy. He agrees with me though.”

“He didn’t say anything.” Suga said. 

“He agreed with me in spirit.” 

Suga pursed his lips. “Did he really?”

“Absolutely. I can read his mind. Trust me. I’m right. I know-”

The doorbell chimed cutting Oikawa off and alerting them to a new arrival.

“What’s up tattoo trio? I come bearing gifts. Don’t be too happy to see me.”

A lanky man with atrocious bedhead and a cheshire cat grin walked through the threshold. He might have looked cool if not for the cheesy red apron embellished with tiny black paw prints and the name, ‘Nekoma’s Strays and Supplies. He also wore a tacky nametag that read ‘Let me give you a paw, My Name is…’ With Kuroo written in messy sharpie.

“Kuroo! You’re just in time to back me up.”

“Oh?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that normally your big buff bara-chan’s job?”

“Oikawa harassed him too much, so he took five.” Suga said, playing with his now wilting gloxinia flower. 

“Oh man, he’s gonna miss his present.” He showed off a large tote bag with the tell-tale pawprint logo of the Nekoma pet store. 

“Oooh! Is it a puppy?” Oikawa cooed. 

“Um, no. You know I’m broke Oikawa don’t give me that.” Kuroo reached into the bag. “Anyway. I ripped this off a telephone pole for Iwaizumi.” He displayed a poster for some local battle of the bands. “I thought the artwork was pretty cool. Also, my buddy Bokuto’s band is playing, you guys should check it out.” 

“I’ll go!” Oikawa cheered. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes at Oikawa. “Not for you sweetie. It’s metal, you’d be scared. I was talking to Suga.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out like a grade schooler. 

“Love you too.” Kuroo answered. Then he shifted his attention “For Suga, I bought this pepper online like a week ago and forgot about it. It’s supposed to be insanely hot.”

“And why is this for me?” Suga smiled, taking the pepper and looking it over. 

“Remember the last time you got all tipsy at Oikawa’s apartment and drank half a bottle of hot sauce for fun?”

Suga shifted. “Vaguely.”

“Well now we can do round two with this pepper. And I’m gonna film it because nobody believed me last time.”

“Gee, thanks.” Suga said with a cheesy thumbs up.

“And last and probably least, Oikawa this is for you.” He pulled an old alien bobblehead out of his bag and chucked it at Oikawa who squealed.

“Oh my god! Look at it!” He shrieked, playing with the little green piece of plastic. 

“Yeah well, one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.” Kuroo laughed at his own joke. “Because I literally found it in the garbage.”

“I don’t care about his past, all I care is that he’s here now.” He flicked the alien’s head and watched it bobble with glee. “I’m naming him Martin. Martin the Martian.” 

“Ew.” Suga and Kuroo said at the same time. 

Oikawa tore his attention away from his alien for a moment. “Anyway, anyway Kuroo I need your help. You need to back me up.”

Kuroo took a seat on one of the waiting benches. “Lay it on me. But don’t do the rambling storytelling thing you usually do. I only have twenty minutes before I have to get back to work.”

“Can I tell the story? I mean it is my life.” Suga asked.

“No. You just sit there and look pretty.” Oikawa demanded. “So. Suga has this really big crush on this florist boy and the florist boy is like in love with him.”

Suga blushed. 

Kuroo laughed. “Aww look at him! He’s so blushy.”

“Stop interrupting I’m not done!” Oikawa scolded. “Anyway. So Suga goes over there and seduces his flower boy with his weird combination of edgy and innocent and it works. So then they smooch each other and it’s great.”

“Sounds like a good time.” Kuroo agreed. 

“But then!” Oikawa said dramatically. “Suga doesn’t call him for two days, maybe three at this point!

Kuroo gasped in a faux-dramatic fashion. “The humanity! Suga, why don’t you call him? You guys could smooch each other again.”

“I don’t know.” Suga said “What if he doesn’t even want to smooch me again. I was kinda pushy.”

“Excuse me. Everyone wants to smooch you.” Kuroo said fiercely. “I would gladly smooch you.”

“Yeah but you would smooch almost anyone given the chance.”

“Hell yeah I would.” Kuroo smiled. “Anyway go call your flower boy. Right now. I won’t leave until you do.”

“You said you have twenty minutes about fifteen minutes ago. I would hate for you to get fired from yet another retail job.” 

“It’d be worth it to see my dear friend find love.”

“Shut up.” Suga threw a pencil at him. 

“Look Suga it’s two against one. Three if you count Iwa-chan. Give in and call him.”

“Alright fine.” Suga took his phone out of his pocket. “But only if you stay in the waiting area while I call.”

Kuroo and Oikawa retreated simultaneously. 

“Be good you two.” Suga said dialing the number and steeling his nerves. He held his breath as the line rang once, twice, three times. He tried his best to ignore the two eavesdroppers across the room.

“Hey.” Daichi answered, the word coming out like a sigh. “I didn’t know if you’d call.”

Suga felt a blush creep across his face instantaneously. “Of course I would, I was just...”

“Nervous?” Daichi asked, finishing Suga’s sentence.

Suga nodded before he realized that Daichi couldn’t see. “Yeah.”

Daichi laughed. “Well don’t be. I’m not anyone special.”

“Of course you are!” Suga blurted. “I-I just. Nevermind.” Suga twisted his earring, a nervous tick. “Does your offer still stand?”

“Absolutely. Any ideas?”

Suga searched the room for an idea, his eyes falling on the poster that Kuroo stole. “Um, there’s a battle of the bands show coming up around here.” He took the poster off the table and read it. “Next Friday?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

“It’s a date then.”

“It’s a date.”

Suga giggled. “Well, see you Friday then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Suga sighed. He hung up the phone and hugged it to his chest, smiling.

“Well that was about the cutest exchange I’ve seen in my whole life and I only heard half of it.” Kuroo smiled. “Suga you are adorable.”

“Isn’t he?” Oikawa said smiling big.  
“The battle of the bands huh?” Kuroo asked. “I can be your chaperone!” 

“I don’t need a chaperone!” Suga exclaimed. 

“Hey you.” Kuroo mimed, shoving Oikawa. “Hands off my Suga.”

“Since when am I your Suga?” He swatted at Kuroo. “And it’s a date, isn’t the whole goal to get his hands on me?”

Kuroo and Oikawa both patted his shoulder. “Look at our little boy, growing up.” Oikawa sniffled.

“Being a parent is so bittersweet.” Kuroo wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

“You two are the worst.”

“But you love us anyway.” Oikawa smiled.

“Yeah. I guess I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured that since platonic OiSuga is my life and platonic OiKuroo is also my life I should combine them. And thus my love for platonic SugOiKuroo was born. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please don't be shy with voicing your opinions. I try my best to respond on here and you can always message me @ chibi-sugawara.tumblr.com


	5. Peony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay, school and all that. But here we are with a bright, shiny new chapter!
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy!

Kuroo pointed at a guy in the crowd “Is that him?” 

“No.” Suga replied.

“Is that him?” Kuroo pointed to someone else.

“No.”

“Is that him?” Kuroo pointed to a guy entering the bar, getting his ID checked.

Suga was getting annoyed. “Kuroo I swear- Oh. Wait yeah. That’s him”

“Oh my god.” Kuroo’s mouth dropped open. “Suga you didn’t tell me he was hot.”

“Of course he’s hot! My taste is excellent. Now don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not particularly.”

“Kuroo!” Suga whined, swatting him away just as Daichi caught up with them. 

“Hey.” Daichi said. “I couldn’t find you at first, I thought I might have had the wrong place.” 

Suga was taken aback. He looked good. Really good. He had always seen Daichi in his tacky, dirt smudged work apron. But now he had a completely unobstructed view of dark wash jeans and a grey t-shirt under a flannel. And he really liked it.

“Everything ok?” Daichi asked and Suga realized that he was staring. He found it was hard not to. 

“Y-Yeah of course! I'm just excited you’re here.” Suga smiled. Daichi blushed.

There was a snort behind them. Suga whirled on his feet and glared. “Daichi, this is Kuroo, who was specifically told to get lost. Kuroo, Daichi.”

Kuroo laughed. “I’m sorry. I had to stick around to meet flower boy himself.” Kuroo looked Daichi up and down unabashedly. “You check out so far.” He winked.

Suga rolled his eyes. “Well, if you’re done flirting with my date, we’ll be going far away. Bye.” He tugged Daichi by the arm across the room, over to a booth in the corner closer to the little stage where the band was setting up and sound testing.

“Don’t be a stranger flower boy!” Kuroo called after them. 

“Is that your friend?” Daichi asked, yelling over the sound of the mic test.

“Sadly. He’s an obnoxious dickhead but I love him like a brother.” 

Daichi hummed, reminded of something. “What’s your other friend’s name? With the dark hair? Kage- something?

“Kageyama? He’s my client, I don’t know if we're really friends.”

“That’s it. He’s around the shop all the time now.”

“Really? What does he do when he’s there?”

Daichi looked confused. “Wait. You didn’t send him? He said he you told him to look for inspiration for his new piece.”

Suga joined Daichi in confusion. “I did no such thing.”

“Huh. I always thought he was being kind of suspicious. One time he walked in and asked if Hinata was there and when I said no he just walked out.”

Suga pondered this. “Maybe Kageyama likes your tiny orange boy.”

Daichi furrowed his brow. “They’re always fighting really loud but then when I go in the back room I don’t hear them at all.”

“Maybe they’re all over each other while you’re gone.”

Daichi laughed and Suga’s lips slipped into a smile subconsciously. They sat close to each other, bumping knees and elbows accidentally-on-purpose. Suga played his favorite middle school move and put his hand on his knee to let Daichi know that he should hold it. He did. Suga smiled to himself.

“What’cha smiling about?” Daichi gave him a sideways glance.

“You’re cute.” Suga informed him. They were even closer now and he could see that Daichi had barely-there freckles dotting his nose from his constant exposure to the sun’s rays. Suga was so close he could smell the scent of springtime cut through the dirty scent of sweat and alcohol of the bar. Daichi looked down at him and he looked up. Suga felt himself blink and suddenly they were kissing, his eyes shut of their own accord. 

Suga moved his hands to Daichi’s back, drawing circles over soft cotton with his fingertips. He sighed softly. He knew that nobody would notice them tucked away in the corner of the bar and besides, PDA never really bothered him. Daichi played with Suga’s hair, winding it around his finger. 

“Um.” Daichi started, pulling away slightly. Suga frowned at the loss. “I think your friend is taking pictures of us.” He finished. Suga turned to see Kuroo standing right near their booth, phone in hand.

“He’s like a little kid. If you don’t give him attention then he’ll stop being annoying.”

Kuroo pouted. “Aw that’s mean. I just needed a souvenir for Oikawa.” 

“And you can leave now that you have it. Goodbye Kuroo.” Finally Kuroo did what he was told, going over to the stage and far away from Daichi and Suga.

“I’m sorry about him.” Suga apologized.

“No, don’t apologize.” Daichi’s gaze dropped to his lips. He moved in again and Suga could almost feel their lips touch when they jolted apart. 

A loud voice erupted from the amps. “Hello everyone! We are Aviary Explosion and we are ready to… Blow!...Your!...Minds!” An excited looking guy with white streaked black hair jumped around on stage.

The band started, the heavy music loud and crashing. Kuroo’s friend Bokuto was the vocalist, alternating between slightly off-key singing and screaming. It was nothing new for Suga but Daichi’s eyes widened. He looked almost scared.

Suga thought that their first song was pretty catchy and bopped his head along in time. Daichi leaned over to him. “What are they saying?” He yelled over the sound to Suga who was only about an inch away. Suga shrugged. 

After a few songs, Daichi still looked scared. Suga leaned over. “Still not into it?” He asked.

“Honestly, not really.”

“We could leave if you want.”

Daichi considered. “I don’t want to go if you’re having fun.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ve seen them plenty of times. Let’s go.”

Daichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing his shoulders. Suga pulled him through the bar back towards the exit, earning them a weird look from Kuroo. Suga could see that he felt better once they were outside in the cool air in the alley next to the bar.

“You okay?” Suga asked, concerned. 

“Yeah.” Daichi waved him off. “It was just hot and really loud in there. Not really my scene.”

“We could have done something else. You didn’t have to agree.” Suga said, still holding Daichi’s hand.

“No I know, I just wanted to make you happy. You sound so excited when you suggested it.”

“I was just excited to go out with you! I don’t care where. You've already impressed me.”

Daichi considered this. “I’ve learned quite a few things today.” He said after a pause. “Should I list them?”

Suga nodded.

“One. I’m not really into heavy rock. Two. My part-timer might be making out with a customer in my shop when I’m not around.” Suga laughed at that one. “Three. That cute, tattooed boy I like is even sweeter than he looks.” Daichi laced their fingers together. “And four. He’s a really good kisser.”

Suga laughed. “Oh? I don’t know if that last one has quite been proven yet. We need to prove it a little more.” Suga grabbed the front of Daichi’s shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips. 

Their lips met again and again and eventually Daichi’s hands found their way to Suga’s hips. Their lips met more and he spun them around, pushing Suga against the brick exterior of the bar, leaning against him.

Daichi paused to brush Suga’s bangs aside and kiss the center of his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then the apples of his cheeks before returning to peck at his lips chastely. “What are you-” Suga started before being hushed by the feeling of lips on his neck. His eyes shut at the sensation.

“Daichi we should slow down, we're still in public.” Suga said, last syllable drawing out into a tiny moan as Daichi sucked on his neck. He felt Daichi smile against the delicate skin of his neck. He worked his way back up to Suga’s lips with tiny, closed-mouth kisses. 

The door to the bar opened and a few people streamed out, glancing at them knowingly. 

“It’s a little soon in the relationship to be making out against in sleazy alleys don’t you think?” Suga said, catching his breath. 

“Yeah.” Daichi breathes. “Um, coffee?”

“It’s ten at night.”

“Hot chocolate?”

Suga laughed, reaching up on his toes to kiss Daichi on the cheek. “Sure. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really trying for slow burn on this but as it turns out I am too impatient for it. Oh well, I'm not that upset. 
> 
> Also holy crap we've reached 100 comments! Okay, half of them are my replies but that's not important. I like to celebrate whenever possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave comments and kudos! I live off of it. Have a great day/afternoon/night!


	6. Baby's Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time, sorry! But it's a Kagehina special for those of you who are into that (I know I am) 
> 
> Also OhMyGod guys, we have ART for this fic! It has been one of my dreams to have art inspired by something I wrote so this is so so exciting! Please check it out! Thank you so much for_others !!
> 
> http://nientje10.deviantart.com/art/Ink-and-Irises-Suga-577015493?ga_submit_new=10%253A1449663434
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support!

Kageyama had spent years cultivating his image. He always looked cool and collected and just scary enough to be unapproachable. Years of progress thrown away in two short months. 

Hinata was adorable. He was cute and friendly and perky, everything that Kageyama was not. When they walked together little kids waved, people asked for directions. It was weird and Kageyama didn’t quite know how to feel about it. 

They fought all the time at first. Kageyama had no clue why he kept going back to the little flower shop. But he did. Hinata actually looked happy when he came back after the first time, although Kageyama had no idea why. They fought again during the second visit. And the third and the fourth and the fifth. But something about the sixth time was different. 

They had been bickering as usual, Hinata going on again about the plants having feelings, when Kageyama just leaned down and kissed him. Half to just shut him up and half because he just really wanted to. 

They just stood there, kissing next to the ivy, breaking apart quickly after hearing Hinata’s boss shuffling in the stockroom. Hinata laughed as Kageyama turned away to hide his blush. 

After that they’d become a regular thing. Sometimes Kageyama would pick Hinata up from work and they’d hang out somewhere, either out in the city or back at one of their apartments. Kageyama liked it more than he cared to admit. 

Tonight was one of the nights where they stayed in. Hinata sat on Kageyama’s couch wearing Kageyama’s favorite plaid pajama pants after he complained of having to stay in his jeans while Kageyama got to change into sweats.

They pretended to watch some cheesy action movie while they made out on the couch, Hinata pulling away after a moment. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, pupils wide, face flushed. “What are we?”

Kageyama considered a moment, hands in his lap. “I don’t know. I mean you’re wearing my pants.”

Hinata laughed. “I really like you Kageyama.”   
“Even though we fight all the time?” 

“Duh!” Hinata exclaimed, tackling Kageyama and pushing him down against the couch. “That’s most of the fun, stupid!” 

Kageyama kissed him on the cheek. “What do you think we should be?”

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Hinata said simply.

Kageyama blushed. “O-Okay.” He said awkwardly.

“That was easy.” Hinata said. He sat back down, drawing his knees up to his chest. “I thought you would put up more of a fight.” 

“Shut up and watch the movie.” Kageyama said, flicking Hinata’s forehead.

 

 

Kageyama loved the little tattoo parlor around the corner. He loved the interior, laden with drawings and samples. He walked in and felt at ease, the tension leaving him. 

“Oh Tobio, long time no see.” Oikawa said snidely. 

Kageyama disregarded him. “Is Sugawara here? I’d like to speak with him.”

A voice piped up from the back of the shop. “Kageyama? Come on back!” Sugawara said, motioning for Kageyama to come over.”

“What’s up?” Sugawara said when Kageyama walked over. “You look frazzled.”

Kageyama liked Sugawara. At first he had a sort of crush on him, but later began to see him as a sort of brotherly figure, coming to him for advice as well as new tattoos. 

“I am.” Kageyama answered honestly. “I need your help.”

“Okay.” Sugawara answered, brown eyes honest and clear. “What is it?”

“How, um. How do you go on a proper date?” Kageyama asked, eyes downcast.

“What?” Sugawara asked with mild surprise. “With who?”

“Well I have a boyfriend as of last night.”

“Is it the little shrimpy boy from the flower shop?” Sugawara asked excitedly.

“Y-Yeah. How did you know?”

Suga shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

“Well I guess we’re a couple now and we haven’t ever gone on like a real date.”

“What did you do instead?”

“I don’t know we’d just hang out at one of our apartments or go bowling or stuff like that.”

Suga laughed. “That sounds like a date to me!”

“I know, but I never actually asked him anywhere. I want to do something nice or special or… I don’t know that’s why I came here.”

“I don’t know how well I can help. I don’t know him.”

“But you always look so happy with his boss and you guys have been a thing for a little while now. I just don’t want to bore him away.”

“Oh, Kageyama I’m sure you won’t. You don’t have to do something fancy for it to be special. Just do something special for the two of you!”

Kageyama smiled softly, nodding.

“I take it you have an idea.” Suga said looking at Kageyama with mild amusement.

“I think so.” Kageyama said, standing abruptly. “Thanks Sugawara.”

“I didn’t really do anything but I’m glad to help.” Suga said with a smile.  
Kageyama stormed out of the shop, tapping something on his phone with a wide smile on his face.

“Jeez.” Oikawa said from the receptionist’s desk. “He’s scary when he’s happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More substantial chapter next time I promise! I hope this was fluffy enough for all of you in the meantime though.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and be sure to leave feedback!


End file.
